1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure, a display panel and a method for fabricating the pixel structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel structure with good reliability, a display panel having the pixel structure and a method for fabricating the pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Display panels may be mainly categorized into types as follows, organic electroluminescence display (OELD) panels and thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panels, and the TFT-LCD panels are the most widely applied. Generally, a TFT-LCD is mainly constructed of a pixel structure array substrate, a color filter array substrate and a display medium layer. The pixel structure array substrate includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixel structures arranged in an array. Each of the pixel structures is electrically connected with the corresponding scan line and data line.
For a display panel with high definition (determined by the unit: pixel per inch, PPI), a process for fabricating the pixel structure array substrate includes performing several times of lithography and etching processes. In the ordinary fabrication technique, the gate electrodes and the scan lines are formed by utilizing a first conductive layer; the source electrodes, the drain electrodes and the data lines are formed by utilizing a second conductive layer; and the pixel electrodes are formed by utilizing a third conductive layer. When the third and the second conductive layers are disposed on the same plane, a coupling effect produced by the pixel electrodes and the structures which are formed by utilizing the second conductive layer, such as the data lines, influences reliability of the pixel structures. When the two components are too close to each other, a short-circuit problem easily occurs if any conductive object falls therebetween. Whatever the case, the operation of the display panel will be affected.